Good bye
by Kha-chan
Summary: Oneshot. Hao can't take it anymore. Suicide fic.


Sorry for my English. Tell me if I made too many mistakes. Thank you.

I've changed many things and the story is longer now because I wasn't happy with how it was before.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Good Bye

It had been a few weeks since the Shaman Fight was cancelled and he was still at the same place he had been resting since then. A small clearing in the middle of a wood. He had managed to escape after Yoh's attack and had tried to survive till then, but that was very difficult at the beginning since he was badly wounded. Then his wounds had healed enough for him not to worry about dying.

But now he couldn't stand it anymore. He was fed up of this world, a world he hates. A world where he was hated, where he was unwanted.

For a thousand years every one has wanted him dead. He has always felt betrayed and he was always betrayed. He just couldn't see his dream come true because others say he was mad and he wanted to rule the world. He didn't want to rule the world he wanted to save the Earth. He just wanted to create a better world. Was it that bad?

Even Yoh, his twin brother, the only one who could have understood him, was against him and defeated him. Hao wasn't angry at Yoh tough; it was the Asakuras fault. They wanted him dead from the start. Yoh was just their weapon, but Yoh never seemed to realize it.

He has no one. Alone. He was just all alone. He had always been alone. And he will forever be.

Maybe there is a reason why he couldn't achieve him dream of a Shaman Kingdom.

_Maybe they were right and what I wanted was a crazy thing__. Maybe I am the worthless one, the weak one, not the others shamans. Hao thought. If I die, no one will ever know, because no one cares for me. I'm useless to this world. Maybe I shouldn't be here in the first place. Maybe I should have died for good a thousand years ago. I wouldn't have to suffer like that all my lives. I was always rejected by everyone, they never accepted me, even my family rejected me. Everyone wants me dead._

He looked at the knife he always had with him. A short but really sharp knife that could cut anything. He took it and lifted it to his face to look at his reflection on it. He saw tears on his face.

_When did the tears begin to fall? Well, that doesn't matter anymore. I should give them what they wanted all along. Why did I even try to survive Yoh's attack? They all think I'm dead anyway. So that won't change a thing._

He brought the knife on his right wrist and cut it. Hard. He winced in pain as the knife tore his skin and flesh. But he continued and did the same thing to the other wrist. The blood was pouring heavily and he watched it flew out of his body. The sight of his own blood made him feel better. He didn't know why and he didn't care either.

_I have the blood of so many people on my hands. Now I have mine as well. Everyone will be happy if I die._

He just watched. Moments later he felt more and more light-headed. He slowly closed his eyes.

"Good bye, Yoh." He said as he lost consciousness.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Hao?" Yoh asked.

He was in his room, alone. But he had clearly heard someone say "Good bye, Yoh.". He was sure that was Hao's voice. All of the sudden he felt a horrible pain as if he was dying.  
_  
But I'm not even hurt. So that's mean …Hao's dying! That's why he said good bye!_

He stormed out of his room and left the house. He began running where he had sense his brother's faint furyoku. But it was getting weaker and weaker by each passing second. He entered the woods and sped up. He didn't know why but he felt he had to find him before it's too late. Too late for what, he didn't know either. But he was sure Hao was there.

Yoh finally found a small clearing. There was Hao lying in a pool of blood. His blood, Yoh noticed. He run to his brother and knelt by his side.

"Hao!" Yoh called, shaking his brother.

But Hao didn't react. He took a closer look at his brother. His face was pale, way too pale for Yoh's liking. Both wrists had been slashed.

_By the knife that lay there._ Yoh thought as he picked up the same knife Hao had dropped earlier.

The pain Yoh felt earlier came from Hao because he slashed his wrists.

_He tried to commit suicide!_ Yoh panicked.

"Why? You're the stronger minded person I've ever met! So why did you do that?"

He took his brother in his arms and cradled him. Tears began to fall. Why was he upset about his brother's action as he himself nearly killed him a few weeks ago? He couldn't tell. But Yoh knew one thing: he didn't want to fight with his twin, and he didn't want him to die. It was their family's fault. They wanted this!

"Hao! HAO!" Yoh screamed. "Wake up! Please!"

Hao stirred and looked up at Yoh.

"Yoh" he whispered with a smile. "why are you crying?"

"Why did you do that!" Yoh nearly screamed.

"Because my place isn't in this world anymore."

"But…" yoh began.

"Thank you" Hao cut him.

"Why?" Yoh sobbed.

"You made me realize many things. So thanks."

He smiled at Yoh one last time before closing his eyes.

"Hao?"

Yoh shook him but Hao didn't move. Yoh shook him harder but there was no response. He checked his brother's pulse and breathing. He found none.

"No…. NO!" Yoh screamed. He hugged his brother's body close to him and cried. He cried for so long he didn't know how many hours he has been like this.

When he stopped crying, he buried his brother to give him a decent grave.

On the way home, he realized a thing: Hao wasn't a bad person, it was the Asakura the monsters. It was their parents and grand parents that should be dead, not his brother.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Hao fans don't kill me! I'll kill myself first for killing hao!

I hope you liked it. Give me your opinion.


End file.
